Halloween OneShots
by EmpressSaix
Summary: A few one-shots I came up with for this spooky season. Enjoy, you little ghouls and goblins. Will be updated every so often.


Halloween Special: Come Little Children

***I love Halloween. The candy, the haunted houses, the carved pumpkins, the costumes! It's so awesome! This is in the spooky spirit of Halloween, meaning this will be a very dark horror fic! :3 If you want to heighten the freight level of this I suggest playing the **_**Hocus Pocus **_**movie song "Come Little Children" while reading this...in the dark...alone...BOO! Lolz :D. **

**Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OCs.***

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes lullabies can soothe the Hell you're in."<em>

The Winter War had taken the most drastic and horrific of turns. Aizen and his Espada had pretty much yanked the rug from under the Soul Reapers' feet. Now said Reapers' were cursing out Aizen for pulling out such a dirty trick, themselves for not seeing it sooner and for being too weak to fight back. Cursing as if their faint blasphemous words mattered in the dark cavernous jail cells they had all been tossed into for later use.

_I recall another race of beings who cursing out these Reapers just as badly as they are cursing the Espada, _one woman mused. She had shoulder length navy black hair that was slightly messy and parts matted with blood. She shifted a bit on the hard ground of the jail cell; her muscles and bones ached and screeched with protest. The woman tugged her torn dirtied haori around her a little tighter.

_Irony has never been so thick then when the predecessor has captured their successor,_ Captain Sakura Ishida thought bitterly. She leaned her head back against the stone wall and closes her eyes; it was quiet despite the soft murmurs and voices of the other inmates in the nearby cells.

Suddenly the air and silence is sliced with the sound of a bloody tortured scream...again. Another poor soul had lost their resolve and given into the pain of being tortured. Her mind tries to place who that scream might've belonged to.

_It sounded like...No! Stop this at once damn it! Don't even think about it!_ She harshly chides herself. The same desperate screech carves through the silence. Sakura doesn't bother plugging her ears. Why bother? The sound will still worm its way into her ears.

Yachiru climbs onto Sakura's lap without asking and without any childish glee. Now she is just a terrified little girl who wants to go home. Sakura tenderly wraps one arm around her and the other gently strokes her hair. The Quincy captain begins to hum then sing. She sings a lullaby that was used to banish the horrors of another war away from children.

"_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment.  
><em>

_Come little children,_

_A time has come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows.  
><em>

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows.  
><em>

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions._

_Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way_

_Too weary of life and deception.  
><em>

_Rest now my children_

_For soon we will awake_

_Into that calm and quiet_."

As her ethereal voice carried on each word, each note and each verse people started to perk up. They crawled away from the farthest corners of their cells up to the barred doors. All of them stayed silent as they listened.

"My, what a beautiful voice you have my dear," Hissed a silky sultry voice.

All the inmates scurried back to their desperate corners, trying to put as much distance as they can from _him_. Aizen (_Lord_ he'd correct them along with a harsh slap) stood in front of her cell with his arrogant smile and posture. If Sakura had any strength left she would have spat at him.

"I believe I have found a new purpose for you aside from rotting in this cell," He said calmly.

With a flick of his wrist one of his minions a dark haired green eyed boy wearing a half a white helmet opened the cell door. His cold vice like hand grabbed Sakura and yanked her out, Yachiru tumbling onto the ground in the cell. The Hollow boy slammed the door shut as Aizen took possession of Sakura.

The self proclaimed God's smooth fingers gently caressed her chin and tipped her head up so she was forced to look at him. Shudders of revulsion rattled her body at his touch and the look of his eyes. They were similar (but not the same) shade of brown as someone else eyes. Someone who she wished and prayed was alive and somewhere far, far away from here.

"You truly are far too beautiful to be stuck down here. I think you're better off with a King in his throne room," Aizen whispered maliciously into her ear. "And don't bother hopping your dragon will come and save you. He wouldn't have wanted your beauty to rot away in the dark anyway."

That same scream from before echoes through the dark cavern and just like the silence being cut to pieces so was Sakura's hopes of her loved one being safe.

* * *

><p><strong>*Turned out a little different then I intended but I think it still worked. If you didn't get it when Aizen was talking about her dragon he was referring to Ryuken. I don't think you need me to explain who it was that was screaming, now do I? <strong>

**Now don't you think it'd be a little creepy if you were imprisoned by your archenemy, your loved one was being tortured and said archenemy was about to use you as his sex slave?**

**Whatever, please review!***


End file.
